Dandelions
by luregwen
Summary: Just when someone thought her life is simply boring,she suddenly found herself in the middle of the most unexpected turn of events of her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok. So this is really a different setting from the Narnia we know. I just can't help using these characters in my story because they're just so perfect in my opinion. Only Susan and Edmund are siblings here though.

Disclaimer:The Chronicles of Narnia and all copyrighted content do not belong to me.

* * *

I wandered aimlessly along the empty corridors of the university as I walk back to my dormitory. All my classes have been finished ten minutes ago and I was taking my time exploring the new university I'm studying at. The students have fled instantly when the bell rang and I'm guessing only a few have remained probably doing some last minute discussions. I have been here for a couple of weeks already and still everything is still new to me and I have been lost a couple of times already during my first days here. Being the new student at the start of the semester was a bit hard and strange at some ways. I'm currently on my first year studying business administration. As usual, I have never made friends with anyone including my very own room mate who rarely sleeps in our room. She's some strange party girl and never gets tired of hanging out. I sometimes wonder where she sleeps at night during the days I find myself alone in the large quiet room.

Clutching my books to my chest with both of my arms, something caught my attention as I noticed a door that is slightly ajar. Curiosity got the better of me when I heard muffled noises inside. I'm not really the nosy type of person but something really tells me to take a quick look. When I peeked through the partially opened door, the most appalling scene was displayed right before my eyes. The student council president was making out with some random male student I vaguely recognize from somewhere. I can't help but feel disgusted by what I am actually seeing and I decided to leave the sickening sight in front of me.

Suddenly, as I was turning around from the door, my cellphone rang with the loudest tone anyone could hear in the empty hallways. I cursed silently and the door suddenly swung open revealing them both with flustered faces. They stared at me for a moment and I felt myself intimidated so unexpectedly. I looked at the boy and he was wearing a very unreadable expression. I know I saw him somewhere but I just can't figure out where but he's definitely not my classmate from English class. He's not ugly, though.

The student council president quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Well, aren't you going to answer that phone of yours, miss?", she said through gritted teeth. I was so tensed that I totally forgot about my ringing phone. I looked at them back and forth before muttering an excuse and scampered out of the hallway.

As I was out of the hallway, my phone stopped ringing. Just great. I suddenly felt the urge to throw it out for putting me thru that entire embarrassing and awkward situation. I pulled it out of my sling bag and saw the missed call was from Susan, my room mate.

I quickly redialed her number since she rarely calls me since we met. After a few rings, she finally answered.

Me: Hey sorry I missed your call.

Susan: It's ok. Hey, listen. My brother is coming over at the dorm to pick up some of his stuffs he left at home. I'm afraid I can't get to the dorm til tomorrow evening because of these stupid chemistry projects. Just let him in and let him get his stuff, ok?

I rolled my eyes while I listening to her ramble on. I know this chemistry project she calls stupid is indeed ridiculous. It's just her lame excuse for the partying and smoking and other vices I couldn't even imagine. I wonder if her brother or the rest of her family knows that.

Me: I don't even know your brother.

Susan: Oh come on, Lily. I know you're smart enough for that. Hey, I gotta go. See ya.

Then she hung up. I didn't even get the chance to correct her. My name Is definitely not lily. I wonder if she's drunk or just plainly dumb. I practically posted a large poster of my name beside my bed and it's just impossible for her not to notice that. Even some of my stuffs got my name labeled on it. Not to mention the few times I corrected her of calling me various names when she stayed at the dorm.

As I walked around the corner towards the dormitory which stands just around the school's vicinity, someone behind me tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and recognized Marjorie, my highschool friend who is studying medicine.

I smiled and greeted her."Hi."

Marjorie beamed and said, "Hey, I was really trying to get a hold of you since yesterday but it seems you're phone was out and unfortunately I never got the time to drop by your dorm too. Things have gotten so busy lately. But anyway, do you remember that part time job I told you the a few days ago?"

I nodded urging her to go on.

"Well, you see our assistant manager filed for a maternity leave yesterday and I can't find anyone else to fill that job out. I mean, it would really help a lot if I could find someone who knows something about business. Father is really monitoring it closely and I don't think I could really handle it all on my own right now. There's just so many things going on all at once lately and-", she rambled on but I cut her off.

"Wait wait wait wait. Are you trying to imply something here?", I raised an eyebrow at her. I have a vague sense where this conversation is going.

She drew in a deep breath and looked at me in the eye. "Will you be my assistant manager?"

* * *

A/N: Feel free to review please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for all those who put this story under their favorites list and watch lists too. I appreciate it so much even though this story is so AU. Here's chapter 2 already. I hope you like it. :D

Disclaimer:The Chronicles of Narnia and all copyrighted content do not belong to me.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I blinked. "What?"

She intertwined my arm with hers and we started walking. "I just figured out that you're the next qualified person I know that would fit wonderfully with this job. You're good with math, with organization, with entrepreneurship even back in gradeschool your skills were always so excellent and not to mention the –"

"Marj, you see, there are tons of other people out there who are much more qualified to fill in that position than me. I'm still a student for heaven's sake!"

She looked at me and answered, "I'm still a student too, Lu. Not to mention I'm in the medical field and yet here I am trying to manage the business branch my father gave to me. You know I could never say no to my parents. I never want to fail them unlike my stupid idiot of a brother who ran away with some girl he just randomly met."

"Ok. I understand your predicaments but I don't think I'm the right person you should talk to when it comes to that job offer of yours actually."

"Come on. It's just for the mean time. I will really appreciate it if you grant this very tiny bit of request from me."

I sighed. This girl is just really as stubborn as a door to door sales agent back at our place. "Why don't you just hire someone from an agency or something of the sort that gives job to qualified people? It would be easier that way and less hassles. I'm sorry but I really can't do what you ask of me."

She was about to reply but her cell phone beeped. Her other free hand shuffled inside her bag for her phone. As she read the text message, she immediately turned to me. "Please think about that again, ok? You're the only person I want for the job and it would really mean a lot to me if we're together. Anyway, I got to go now. See you."

She hurried off to the other direction while I continued walking towards my dorm. Why on earth would she persistently ask my help to become her assistant that much? I've always been her close friend since ages but we gradually drifted apart when we discovered our different interests. She comes from a very rich family and her father owns a big business empire around the town. If she badly needed someone in her coffee shop she could just easily contact someone and people would come flooding at her side in an instant.

I entered the dormitory lobby and went to check my mailbox beside the front desk. There's a large cabinet beside the desk and all occupants of the dorm each have their own mailbox drawer. I opened mine with my key and there was one envelope from my parents back home and I hastily took it then locked back my drawer. I asked them to send me a copy of my birth certificate since I only brought one copy and the school needed two copies for it. I already submitted the other one during enrollment and I need to have the other copy within this week. I miss them so much and the letter made me feel so excited that I quickly went upstairs to my room eager to read the letter.

No sooner did I reach my room I plopped down my bed. I ripped the side of the envelope and took out the letter. I felt so happy seeing the familiar handwriting of my mother narrating the events that happened while I was here and all the sweet endearments of them all missing me. Not that we don't communicate a lot. Don't get me wrong but we always talk through my laptop's internet but I just felt so special when someone writes to me in a snail mail or whatever people call it. I like it when there's a more personal touch to it even though some people would call my idea silly. There were also a few pictures attached to the letter and I began posting them on my bedside wall just below my poster name.

I changed my clothes into a shirt and a pair of shorts after reading the letter and putting it inside my bedside table's drawer. I put the birth certificate copy inside my bag so I wouldn't forget it the next day. Suddenly there was a faint single tap on my window. I looked over the glass window and saw the familiar overlooking view of the university field from the 5th floor. Yes, I live at the freaking 5th floor of the seven floored dormitory building without elevators running since they still have to be repaired.

I heard another tap and when I looked back to the window, the same sight welcomed me. I figured out it was just an insect or something. I started to clean the room and there was the tap again. This never happened before and so I walked over to the window curiously. I opened it sliding the windowpane upwards and the next thing I knew, something hit on my forehead and I rubbed it warily. I never should have opened the windowpane. It felt sore and I looked down to the floor to see what hit me. It was a pebble. When I looked down over the window I saw someone bending over the ground that appeared to be looking for something then he looked up and raised his hand ready to throw something at me. I immediately felt a pang of rage and glared at him.

He stopped on his attempt to chuck another pebble and squinted his eyes on me. Even from the distance I could perceive something familiar from him. He has dark brown hair and dark eyes. He was still wearing the university uniform.

"Hey! Who are you?", he yelled.

"I should be the one asking you that!", I yelled back furiously.

"Answer me first!", he answered with a hint of irritation in his voice.

I widened my eyes in anger. He didn't even apologize for his fault. Didn't he see that? Does he just randomly throw rocks at people's windows and people's forehead plainly? I picked the pebble that hit my forehead from the floor and aimed it at him. Unfortunately, it landed on the ground a feet away from him. I cursed silently at my lame attempt of getting back at him."Why should I? You were the one throwing rocks at me!"

"Where's Susan?", he asked in annoyance.

So that's the reason. "She's not here!", I called out while trying to close back the window. My head was starting to hurt from the pebble and from all the yelling. Fortunately, the dorm's walls are soundproof and no one seemed to be bothered by the noise. However, If in case something goes out of hand like a fire perhaps, we would all be alerted through the alarm system installed in each of the rooms. Suddenly, a girl's shrill voice caught my attention.

"Edmund!"

I looked back down from where the awful boy stood. A girl still dressed in uniform was running towards him and engulfed him in a hug. I stared at them momentarily and noticed that they looked strikingly familiar together. He pushed her away and they began talking to a volume I couldn't hear. I continued to watch them and my mouth dropped open at a sudden realization that dawned on me. They were indeed very familiar because they were the couple I accidentally saw back at the corridors who were doing something appalling.

The girl seemed to start sobbing and looked up at me. I looked away and pretended to clean my window. Maybe she had felt my eyes on them the entire time. I peeked back at them again and she was walking away towards the dorm. The boy looked at me and yelled, "Did Susan leave a blue bag in there?"

I looked around the room and there it was on the floor sitting beside Susan's bed. My gaze suddenly flicked over to her desk and saw a tiny family picture hanging on the wall above her desk. It was a miniature portrait of a dark haired family taken maybe about 4 years ago because Susan looked a lot younger there. It composed of Susan's parents, brother and herself. My eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. Why haven't I thought of it sooner?

"It's here! I'll bring it downstairs in a minute.", I shouted back over the window.

I gathered my dark auburn hair into a ponytail, picked up the bag and headed downstairs. It took me longer than I thought to arrive halfway down towards the lobby. The bag was just so heavy I nearly dropped it when I grabbed it. As much as I want to drag it down until it comes bouncing off the stairs, I can't because I never want to be held liable for whatever damage it might cause to its contents.

After a long and exhausting trip towards the lobby, I finally reached the last three steps. I could already see him sitting on one of the couches watching the television. I heard footsteps coming down and I turned to see the student council president with red puffy eyes carrying a miniature model of some kind of a museum or a gallery. I moved to the side where she ran down grasping the hand rails of the stairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs and called the boy who I learned to hate a few minutes ago. He stood up and took the model from her. Then she hurriedly ran back upstairs.

He looked at me and noticed the blue bag I was carrying. He stood still as our eyes meet again. I thought I would never see such as eyes like his. They were so dark in a shade of brown that looked so mysterious and unguarded at the same time. It is an odd blend actually. I snapped out of my trance and stepped forward. Unluckily, my foot got caught on the longer strap of the bag that was hanging and I lost my balance and fell forward. The next thing I knew I was lying face flat on the floor with the bag underneath my feet. I quickly stood up not minding the pain emitting from the various parts of my body from the fall.

I looked around and froze when I noticed him lying on the floor with his back and beside him were the shattered pieces of the model he was holding just a while ago. My jaw dropped literally. If it wasn't attached to my face, it would have been on the floor now. It became clear that I grabbed the nearest possible thing that I could take hold of and apparently it was him or should I say the model was the first thing my hands caught.

To say that he was absolutely furious was an understatement. He looked monstrously enraged with the strong blush creeping up to his face. His eyes were so livid that I thought he was plotting of various painful ways to murder me.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Let me know your thoughts. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for liking my story. I hope you'll like this chapter too. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

My mouth was opening and closing by trying to say something but I couldn't get the words out. The whole lobby fell silent and thankfully there were only a few people present. He stood up and looked intently at my eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry.", I croaked out.

He took a step forward and I involuntarily moved a step backward. He was still staring at me with a very fuming expression on his face.

"I really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry really.", I told him.

He took a few steps forward until I backed into a wall. His look was so menacing that I thought he's going to choke me.

"Do you know how much that thing is worth?", he spat each word with anger.

I tried to move away but he beat me to it. He already had his arms on either side of me.

"I said I'm sorry. I never intended to fall and ruin whatever it is that is ruined right now. It was purely an accident."

He stared at me for a long moment and I looked around the lobby. Only Anna and two housekeepers were present and looking at us.

"How would your sorry make up for what you've done, huh?"

"Believe me, I never wanted that to happen. I'm really sorry but I can't do anything about it anymore. It's already shattered."

"Then rebuild it! It's my project that's supposed to be submitted tomorrow," He walked towards the mess on the floor. "I've spent months for this. I even had Fiona keep it in her room to have it protected from the guys. And here you are, ruining all of it in just a fraction of a second? You have to pay for this."

So Fiona was the president's name. "But you just said so yourself you spent months for that and now you want me to build something like that overnight?"

He glared at me. "It was your fault in the first place! You really like to ruin things, don't you? You were also that girl who gawked at us along the corridors, right?"

"Hey! It was never my intention of peeping on those corridors, alright? I just happened to pass by and by the way who wouldn't get curious with those sordid noises you made back there?"

I heard a gasp and turned to see Anna staring at us wide eyed. Fortunately the housekeepers were already out of sight. Probably doing the next cleaning chore they have to do.

Edmund didn't even seem to mind other people on the lobby. His eyes were only locked on mine and he was literally fuming. "That is supposed to be none of your business!"

"If you do not want other people catching you in a very compromising situation like that, you should have just chosen a less public place to do it. It's kind of disgusting."

He stepped closer to me up until he was frighteningly close, "How dare you tell me that when you just ruined everything."

"I didn't purposely ruin that!"

"You're just a meddling stupid idiot messing somebody else's lives!"

Stupid idiot? Did he just called me an idiot? How dare he insult me that much? That did it. I pushed him and ran upstairs without even glancing back. I never thought Susan's brother would be such a terrible brat. Susan isn't really a friend material but she's definitely tolerable. Her brother is just so awfully, dreadfully, horrible! Though, it's partly my fault for provoking him in such anger but that wasn't enough reason for him to be so insulting. However, I never intended to ruin someone in the first place. We could just have settled the matter over a less violent manner but his poor anger management issues just seems to worsen everything.

I slammed the door shut and plopped down on the bed. I was feeling different kinds of emotions all at once that I felt so tired thinking about it.

I woke up early the next day a little early. I prepared myself to school and slowly the events last night came flooding in to my mind. I was still feeling upset about everything. How could I not be?

After I took all my classes that day, I went to the office and submitted my birth certificate. My cellphone rung while I was going out of the building. "Hello?"

"Hey Lu! Have you decided on it yet?", it was Marjorie.

Me: Your job offer?

Marjorie: Yeah. I am really needing your help right now.

Just then somebody grabbed my shoulder and I turned around just to find myself staring at the familiar brown eyes that I never wanted to see.

Me: Hey Marj. Let's talk again later, ok? Something came up. Bye.

I put away my cellphone in my bag and looked at the figure who was still holding on my shoulder.

"You can let go of my shoulder now. I wont run away anywhere you know." I said sarcastically.

He removed his hand from my shoulder and started to speak. "We have to talk."

"Talk?"

He looked aggravated again. "Come with me."

He led me outside the university and walked across the street from the school. We stopped at a very familiar looking shop. He pulled me inside and we sat at one of the tables.

I looked around and realized that we are actually inside one of the diners the students went after classes. He was kind enough to order both of us a drink and he looked kind of sober from his outburst the night before.

He turned to me and asked, "So how was school today?"

I blinked. Seriously? Did he drag me here to just have some sort of a tea party after what happened last night? "Good. I guess. How was yours?"

"All my classes have always been excellent since day one."

"Ok. Cool."

"Yeah. It was very cool until you came and ruined everything for me.",

I looked at him bewildered. "W-what?"

"I got an F on one of my classes just because you broke the piece of art I perfectly created for months."

An F? I never would have thought a mess I accidentally created will cause such trouble as this. I looked at him guiltily. I never wanted to cause somebody this kind of mess even though that somebody would be the least person I like. I could never be that cruel to anyone.

"So I got a proposition for you. I need you to help me rebuild the model up until next week since I managed to explain myself to my professor about what happened last night. The F grade is still temporary until I meet the deadline. Unfortunately, he only granted me a B+ grade as the highest possible score I could attain.", he continued on.

Well, B+ isn't that bad for a grade. "But if I refuse to help you with this, you're gonna get that F grade permanently?"

His face darkened. "Yes. I would never want that to happen just because of some wuss who fell down the stairs and crashed the project I painstakingly created. "

So now I get where his rage really really came from. "And if I help you build your project, you're going to let me off the hook right? Am I going to be forgiven?", I said hopefully.

"We'll see. You're going to supply me the requirements since I have spent most of my allowance on that project. I can't afford to spend a single dime on this anymore."

My mouth dropped open. Where on earth would I get such budget for that kind of project? After seeing that fine-looking piece of art last night, I highly doubt it would cost me less than the allowance I receive every month. I cant help but exclaim, "What? Are you serious?"

He smirked. "Why would I not be?"

I returned to the dorm miserably after we had that talk. I had no choice but to agree on that stupid proposition he made or else I would be plagued by guilt and bothered by my stupid conscience forever. Susan came to the room that night and I explained to her everything. She laughed so hard upon hearing the biggest fiasco I made and actually felt sorry after. She told me Edmund was planning on applying a scholarship at the school but she never told me the reason behind it. I find the scholarship application odd because I could honestly tell they came from a very well off family. That night I realized she has a heart beneath such demeanor. She isn't like his brother. True, she's rebellious but she has a good heart while her brother is the perfect student but has the most unpleasant heart.

Before I went to bed that night, I called up Marjorie and decided to take the job offer. There was no way I would be able to make up for what I have done to my room mate's brother without finally having to accept the job Marjorie is offering.

* * *

A/N: Share your thoughts, please? :)


End file.
